The OSUCCC Nucleic Acid Shared Resource (NASR) provides services to cancer investigators for DNA sequencing, genotyping, DNA methylation analysis, and quantitative real-time PCR on a variety of instrumentation platforms, as well as access to equipment for nucleic acid purification, quantitative measurement and quality control of nucleic acids, and nucleic acid imaging. NASR services include comprehensive training, consultation and assistance in experimental design and expertise to develop novel methodologies and applications relevant to cancer research. The integration of several technologies into a new multifunctional OSUCCC NASR in 2004 and consolidation of the NASR on the second floor of the Biomedical Research Tower in 2007 promoted interdisciplinary activity, and enhanced cross training of staff increasing their technical skills, motivation and flexibility. These changes resulted in optimal usage of space equipment and expertise, and increased productivity and cost-effectiveness. New equipment for highthroughput gene expression analysis and next-generation sequencing technologies has expanded NASR research capabilities for both genomic and epigenomic support. Highly experienced personnel perform continuous optimization of methods and protocols with outstanding quality control which is crucial for the improvement of data quality and turnaround times. There are strong established interactions with other shared resources including the Microarray, Proteomics and Biomedical Informatics Shared Resources. The NASR maintains a website providing basic information about the policies of the facility and convenient online scheduling and secure data transfer mechanisms. The NASR's specific goals are to: 1) provide reliable, high-quality, affordable, low- and high-throughput, genomic and epigenomic support; 2) provide, optimize, develop and apply early access technologies relevant to cancer research; 3) provide and develop infrastructure and staff for new technologies for cancer research; 4) provide immediate access to data analysis and troubleshooting; 5) provide investigators with training in data analysis, experimental strategies and assistance with investigator publications. Last year's total operational expenses of $1,540,977 were covered by 46.8% charge-backs/other grants, 11.1%i CCSG support and 42.1% institutional support. In the past year, 90.9% of NASR usage was from 96 peer-reviewed funded investigators from all 6 OSUCCC research programs. Building on this solid foundation, the mandate of the OSUCCC NASR is to be an outstanding resource, to provide the best support, and to provide the highest-quality data at the lowest price in a period of rapid and profound technological advances.